


Search and (Not a) Rescue

by For_The_Sins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Light Bondage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_The_Sins/pseuds/For_The_Sins
Summary: Officer Toma searches a suspected drug house and finds a surprise. A 12 year old boy, tied up and naked, like a present just for him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa





	Search and (Not a) Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CradleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/gifts).



> Cradle, sorry I don't know anything about your preferred fandoms, but hopefully this contains enough of your kinks to be enjoyable. Happy belated holidays!

Officer Toma opened the closet door and inhaled at the sight before him. The closet was fairly large, probably 4' wide and 10' deep. Against the back wall was a toddler mattress, a young boy about 12 years old laying upon it. Naked, tied at the wrists and ankles, and his mouth gagged. Moonlight shone over officer Toma's shoulder and into the closet, making the boy's skin appear to be glowing. 

The officer couldn't believe his luck. He was here searching the abandoned house looking for evidence of drug dealing. There had been no suggestions of kidnapping or child trafficking, certainly no missing children reports filed in this county for a couple months. No one was looking for this boy. In addition, his partner was at a doctor's appointment, so he was all alone and not expected back at the precinct for a few hours. It was the perfect opportunity to assert his position of authority with the young boy and have some fun. 

The boy's eyes reflected fear back at Toma. He removed his radio and utility belt and got to his knees. "It's okay, little buddy. I'm going to get you out of here." Before crawling into the closet, he reached back for his utility belt and pulled a small bottle of lotion out of one of the pouches. His partner always made fun of his need for soft hands, but it was certainly going to serve him well today. He didn't especially care about hurting the kid, but he wasn't fond of his dick chafing. 

Ready, Toma crawled into the closet, slowly approaching the boy. As he got closer, he could see bruising all over the boy's slender body. Toma smiled, the varying ages of the bruises meant that if or when he turned the boy over it would be easy to say that any new marks he caused were already there. 

"Hey there, bud. I'm a police officer, okay? You know you can trust police officers, right?" Toma asked. The boy's eyes still showed trepidation, but he gave a tentative nod. "Good, good," Toma said, smiling reassuringly. "Now I'm gonna look you over and assess your injuries, okay?" The boy nodded and Toma's grin got bigger. 

He reached his hand out and trailed his fingers across the boy's cheek and down his neck. The boy shivered at his touch and Toma's dick twitched in response. He continued to run his hand down to the boy's chest, caressing first one nipple then the other. The boy grunted and gave him a confused look. "Shh, it's okay. Just checking your sensitivity and responses." The boy didn't look convinced but didn't struggle against his touch. 

Bypassing tied wrists, Toma placed a hand on each of the boy's hips, rolling him onto his back and gripping gently. Toma was a big guy, 6' and 220lbs. His hands were especially large. In fact, other than someone who was professional basketball player size, he had never met anyone with larger hands. He spread those hands out now and watched how they completely spanned the thin boy's hips and even wrapped around a little behind him. 

His hands continued their downward trail, sliding over creamy white thighs. When he reached the boy's ankles, he quickly untied the rope holding them together, and pushed the boy's legs apart before settling between them. As he ran his hands back toward the boy's crotch, the boy started to squirm and make noises of protest behind his gag.

Toma huffed and gripped the boy's thighs tight, fingers curling and nails pressing into soft skin. "Stay still. I need to give you a  _ thorough  _ look over. Understand me?" he asked firmly. The boy gave a scared whimper in response. "Or would you rather I just left you here? If I don't take you in, no one will know you're here except the people who left you here. Do you want me to leave and say in my report that the house was empty?"

Terrified eyes widened and the boy shook his head frantically. "Then quit moving and let this happen, boy." After a moment of consideration, Toma added, "But go ahead and make as much noise as you want. No one will hear you but me." 

Toma's grin turned sinister as he loosened his grip on the boy's thighs, admiring the red marks his nails left behind. His cock was fully hard now as he took in the sight of the boy spread out in front of him. He had gotten a few blow jobs from teenagers wanting to get out of tickets, and they had been great, but the hairless smooth skin of this preteen was almost too much for Toma. Just looking at the still underdeveloped prick and balls of the boy on the precipice of puberty had him ready to blow in his pants. 

Suddenly very aware of the pressure his pants were causing his dick, Toma undid the button and zipper on his uniform pants, shuffling them down enough to free his erection. He had never measured his dick before, but since he could grip it with one hand over the other and still have the tip hanging out, he figured he was probably an easy 8" long. He was thicker than average, too, barely able to touch his thumb to his longest finger when he gripped his dick tight. 

Pressure relieved from his dick, and imminent orgasm staved off for the moment, Toma grabbed the boy by his knees and shoved them up to his shoulders, making him grunt. Toma groaned as he got his first good look at the boy's hole. It was absolutely tiny and the perfect shade of baby pink. Without even thinking, he leaned forward and sealed his mouth over the boy's hole, making him squeal in surprise. 

The boy tasted absolutely divine. Toma let his tongue circle the boy's rim, feeling how the small hole twitched against his mouth. Adding more pressure and broad strokes, Toma could soon press the tip of his tongue slightly into the boy's entrance. He was so tight and Toma's dick was leaking as he thought about how it would feel around him.

Sitting back on his knees, Toma admired his work. The boy's hole was now slick and shiny and Toma had never seen anything prettier. Except maybe how the boy's small prick was now standing at attention. "Liked that, did'ya?" Toma asked him, smirking. "Then you'll love this."

He grabbed the lotion that he had set down at some point and flipped the cap. He considered for a moment if he wanted to loosen the boy a little more or just coat his dick and go to town. Deciding that he wanted to make the boy enjoy himself, he poured a little lotion on his finger and brought it to the boy's hole.

"Relax," Toma said, as he began pressing his finger into the boy. The boy whined and twitched around him until he was pressed inside up to the last knuckle. Toma thought he had made the right decision. If he could make the boy enjoy this, he could convince him that he had wanted this to happen and maybe bring the boy home to continue using him. 

Pulling his finger out, he added more lotion. "Okay, now two fingers. Relax for me, baby. Let them in."

The boy struggled more, taking two of Toma's fingers, the young boy's erection flagging at the painful stretch. Toma tsk'd and grabbed hold of the small prick, tugging gently. "If you would relax more, this wouldn't hurt. You better figure it out before I put this in you," Toma said, thrusting his hips forward to accentuate his point. 

Toma almost laughed when the boy's eyes got comically large before closing, as he obviously tried to relax as much as possible. "Good boy," Toma praised, starting to stroke the boy's insides with his fingers. He was so soft and still so tight, but Toma was tired of waiting. 

Slowly removing his fingers, Toma grabbed the lotion again and liberally coated his dick. He grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him into his lap. "Don't tense up," Toma commanded. "Push against me like you're taking a shit, or it'll never fit. Understand?"

The boy nodded and closed his eyes again as Toma placed the tip of his cock against the boy's opening. The boy was shaking and Toma thought he saw a tear on the boy's cheek as he began pressing in, but he could tell the boy was trying to follow his directions. Suddenly the head of his dick popped into the boy and they both gasped. Toma had never felt anything so tight in his life. 

Toma took the boy's prick in his free hand, squeezing and stroking as much as he could as he continued pushing his long length into the small boy. He couldn't hold back a long moan as the boy's insides gripped him tight. When his balls were pressed against the boy's ass, he stilled and just breathed for a moment, taking the experience in.

He realized that the boy was quietly crying and leaned forward, kissing the tears off his face. "Hush, baby. I'll give you a minute. Once I start moving, it's gonna feel so good. You trust me, right?" The boy sniffled and gave a tentative nod. "Good boy," Toma praised. 

Unable to stay still any longer, Toma slowly pulled back until just his head was still inside the boy. He angled the boy's hips a little more to make sure he'd be dragging as much of his cock against the boy's prostate as possible. The young boy might not come, but Toma knew it would still bring him pleasure and hopefully a dry orgasm. 

As he pressed back in, the boy jolted and Toma grinned. "Like that, baby? I'm gonna keep hitting that spot and show you just how much you wanted this and didn't even know."

After a few more slow strokes to make sure that he had the right angle, Toma started picking up his pace. "Goddam, baby, you feel so good on my cock," Toma told him. The boy was whimpering and grimaced a few times, but his prick was back at full attention, so Toma knew he was getting pleasure from him. 

"Does my cock feel good in your ass, baby?" Toma asked, pleased when the boy nodded. "Nnngh, yeah it does. So good. Wanna keep you forever and do this every day." The boy whined when Toma picked up his speed even more. "I know you'd like that. I'd take such good care of you, baby. Promise."

Feeling the tiny prick start to pulse in his hand, Toma keened. "That's it baby, I know you're close. So am I. Gonna come in this tight ass and make you mine. Ready for that, baby?" Toma asked. 

The boy's whines got higher and higher until he was arching his back under Toma, his prick dribbling out a small amount of clear fluid and his ass clamping even tighter around Toma's dick. "Fuck, did you just come on my hand?" Toma asked, his thrusts becoming erratic as he brought his hand up to his mouth to lick off the boy juice. 

When the slightly salty, slightly sweet flavor burst across his tongue, Toma's hips locked up and he began unloading into the boy. Finished and panting, Toma carefully withdrew from the boy and collapsed beside him. 

The boy was still panting behind the gag himself as Toma raised a hand to his cheek. "That felt good, huh?" The boy seemed a little reluctant to answer, but nodded his head. Toma grinned. "Good. Cuz I'm gonna take you home with me. Get you cleaned up, fed up, and we're gonna do that again. If you can be a good boy, I'll even leave you untied. How does that sound?"

The boy seemed confused, but nodded again. "Excellent," Toma said with a grin, tucking himself back into his pants and scooping the boy up bridal style. "Let's get you home. We're gonna have a lot of fun together."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
